yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Explosion
Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Explosion is a video game for XBOX 360 and Playstation 3. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Each character has a set of super attacks and an ultimate attack which can be switched for another. Team attacks can also be used such as Kuwabara and Yusuke's team attack against Toguro. Transformations can also be used. Game modes Ghost Files This is the story mode of the game. It is separated into the Spirit Detective, Dark Tournament, Chapter Black, Three Kings, Movies, What If and Spirit Limit Sagas. Battle Road Play through a select amount of story battles for a specific character. Duel Participate in battles which can be either single or team battles (limits of team battles are 5 characters per person) against a friend or the computor. Tournament Enter the Dark Tournament or Makai Tournament to gain unlockables. Training Learn the mechanics of the game in Tutorial or pratice to improve your skill. Online Fight people on XBOX Live/Playstation Network Challenge Take part in survival, extreme battle, Genkai test or knife edge death match. Customization Customize your character's items as well as change their super or ultimte attacks. Museum Listen to background music, view character profiles and watch movies including the new animated special Spirit Limit. Options Change the games settings. Battle Road Each character has many different battles in Battle Road, deriving from the anime series or just new battles. The Demon Classes are used as a difficulty rating. *Yusuke Urameshi's Battle Road *Kazuma Kuwabara's Battle Road *Kurama's Battle Road *Hiei's Battle Road *Genkai's Battle Road *Koenma's Battle Road *Botan's Battle Road *Gouki's Battle Road *Baldock's Battle Road *Kazemaru's Battle Road *Kuroda's Battle Road *Chin-Po's Battle Road *Kibano's Battle Road *Rando's Battle Road *Genbu's Battle Road *Byakko's Battle Road *Seiryu's Battle Road *Suzaku's Battle Road *Hirue's Battle Road *Myuki's Battle Road *Inmaki's Battle Road *Gokumonki's Battle Road *Rinku's Battle Road *Roto's Battle Road *Zeru's Battle Road *Chu's Battle Road *Yen's Battle Road *Ryo's Battle Road *Kai's Battle Road *Gama's Battle Road *Toya's Battle Road *Bakken's Battle Road *Jin's Battle Road *Risho's Battle Road *Makintaro's Battle Road *Kuro Momotaro's Battle Road *Ura Urashima's Battle Road *Shishiwakamaru's Battle Road *Suzuka's Battle Road *Karasu's Battle Road *Bui's Battle Road *Elder Toguro's Battle Road *Toguro's Battle Road *Minoru Kamiya's Battle Road *Kaname Hagiri's Battle Road *Sadao Makihara's Battle Road *Itsuki's Battle Road *Shinobu Sensui's Battle Road *Hokushin's Battle Road *Shigure's Battle Road *Shachi's Battle Road *Raizen's Battle Road *Mukuro's Battle Road *Yomi's Battle Road *Shura's Battle Road *Enki's Battle Road *Kokou's Battle Road *Souketsu's Battle Road *Shuu's Battle Road *Natsume's Battle Road *Kujou's Battle Road *Yasha's Battle Road *Majari's Battle Road *Kuronue's Battle Road *Reiko's Battle Road *Yakumo's Battle Road *Onikage's Battle Road *Kurakami's Battle Road Achivements *Yu Yu Hakusho-100G-Obtain all achivements *Spirit Detective-10G-Complete the Spirit Detective Saga *Dark Tournament-10G-Complete the Dark Tournament Saga *Chapter Black-10G-Complete the Chapter Black Saga *Three Kings-10G-Complete the Three Kings Saga *Movies-10G-Complete the Movies Saga *What If...-10G-Complete the What If Saga *Spirit Limit-15G-Complete the Spirit Limit Saga and watch the movie *Ghost Files-50G-Complete all of the Ghost Files *A complete story-10G-Complete all of one character's Battle Road *10 Roads-10G-Complete 10 characters' Battle Roads *20 Roads-10G-Complete 20 characters' Battle Roads *30 Roads-10G-Complete 30 characters' Battle Roads *40 Roads-10G-Complete 40 characters' Battle Roads *50 Roads-10G-Complete 50 characters' Battle Roads *60 Roads-10G-Complete 60 characters' Battle Roads *Every Road-Complete all character's Battle Roads *Complete Roster-10G-Unlock all characters *Complete Wardrobe-10G-Obtain all outfits *A time for everyone-10G-Play as each character at least once *Galactic tour-10G-Fought on all maps *High victory rate-10G-Win 25 times in 1P Vs CPU *Low loss rate-10G-Win 50 times in 1P Vs CPU *Ultra fighter-10G-Win 100 times in 1P Vs CPU *Dark Tournament Champion-15G-Win the Dark Tournament *Makai King-15G-Win the Makai Tournament *New strongest team-10G-Defeat Team Toguro or Team Urameshi in the Dark Tournament *New King of the Makai-10G-Defeat Enki in the Makai Tournament *Awakened warrior-10G-Complete the Tutorial *Debut to the World-5G-Fight Online for the first time *10 titles-10G-Obtain 10 titles *50 titles-20G-Obtain 50 titles *100 titles-30G-Obtain 100 titles *Online veteran-15G-Reach your 50th Online fight *Survivalist-30G-Complete Survival *Number 1-50G-Complete extreme battle *A worthy pupil-10G-Complete Genkai's Test *A dangerous game-5G-Complete Knife edge death match *Master of his own game-15G-Complete Knife edge death match 20 times as Chu *Beaten at his own game-10G-Beat Chu at the Knife edge death match *The peak of power-15G-Level a character up to S++ *Beyond the limit-30G-Level a character up to Z++ *Complete soundtrack-10G-Obtain all the BGM *Smile Bomb-20G-Win a battle on each map with either the english, japanese or instrumental version of Smile Bomb playing as the BGM Characters } Category:Games Category:Video Games